Mulos
Mulos was a member of the Skull Priests, an order of liches within the Skull Creature ranks that specialized in the arcane arts. History Mulos is said to have an a member of an ancient order of mages, one who specialized in the arts of healing and warding off the undead. While some of her collages took part in action, she preferred to remain at the tower to tend to the sick and wounded. It was said that in her early days there, she fell in love with another warlock, by the name of "Jycal". Jycal reportedly felt the same for her, but their membership to the same organization was said to be an obstacle to their love. Still, the relationship was apparently strong enough for them to produce a child together in secret (though oddly enough, no record indicates what became of said offspring). One day, two warring factions brought one of their battles to the mage guild's headquarter. Their base was destroyed and many of the members were killed, Jycal among them. Horrified by the experience, it was claimed that she "basically shutdown", and fell into depression after that. She eventually found her way into Fulgor's circle, possibly in an attempt at finding new love. She was among that same group when they allied themselves with an unknown entity, who held sway over a horde of several mutated Skull Creatures. Believing that this beast held the key to reviving her lover, she leapt at the opportunity to learn from it. After years of studying the entity, she sneaked into the guild's catacombs and stole the remains of her lover from his coffin. She brought them to the monster's hideout and began experimenting on them, with the goal of resurrecting him. While she did succeed in reanimating them, she never managed to actually raise the mind and spirit that it once housed. Desperate, she began bringing in live test-subjects and harvested their life-force. Not even this restore Jycal's original personality. Eventually, the guild learned of her group's experiments. A great battle occured between her allies and the rest of the organization, ending with the destruction of their tower and the slaughtering of beings from both sides. After that, it was said that they became Skull Creatures themselves, thus becoming the "Skull Priests". Mulos was said to have left for the Region of Jungle, with the intention of conquering the jungles and harnessing the power of a dying crimson star. She began conducting a number of experiments on various animals and plants, mutating many of them into monstrous entities. She would also experiment with her powers over Necromancy, discovering a means of creating constructs through dead organic matter. At first they started out as simple tools and weapons, but eventually she managed to create golems of rotten wood and decaying flesh. One such construct was modeled after Jycal, though like its predecessors, it lacked any free will or personality. Her actions drew the attention of another entity residing within the Region. A colossal being by the title of "The Beastmaster" fought his way into her lair, and confronted the liche. A great battle occurred between the two, with the Skull Priestess being imprisoned within a sarcophagus. The Beastmaster brought the ceiling down on the laboratory, destroying all of her research and equipment. The entrance was also brought down as well, with a magical ward set up for good measure. To this day, it is said that she still lies under the rubble. Abilities and Traits In the distant past, it was said that she had a compassionate heart, who desired to preserve the life of living organisms. She was also said to be naive and romantic, and often spent time with Jycal. After his death, her innocent nature began to fade, and she longed to be in his arms again. This love for him was what motivated her to join Fulgor's group and partake in their research. However, it is believed that constant contact with the being who granted her new powers has eaten away at her sanity. She became obsessed with the concept of undeath, seeming to believe that it held the key to "curing Death itself". Many believe that she eventually went into a feral state, behaving more like a rabid animal than a sorceress. As a Skull Priestess, she is a skilled user of the arcane arts. She possessed various forms of psychokinesis, as well control over the Elements of Jungle and Earth (though she doesn't seem to possess any of the former's connection to Air). While many of her fellow Skull Priests have some degree of control over Necromancy, she takes hers to another level. Rather than simply reanimating corpses, she can draw upon dead organic material (be it flesh, plant matter, or fungal material) and use it to form constructs. This ranges from weapons, to even creating golems of decay. Mask and Tools Her primary weapon was the Rotwood Scythe, which was formed from dead plant-matter. She wore the Mask of Lycanthropy, which allowed her to transform into an undead Lycanthrope. Appearances * TWB... Trvia * Her name is "Solum" backwards, which is Latin for "Only, alone, soil" and other related meanings. * Her gender and control over Jungle is a nod to Greg Farshtey's original intention of making all Generation 1 Toa of The Green female. * There are many theories regarding the identity of her child. Some say that it was a shaman who used the arcane arts to shelter the Okotan people. Other says that it is actually the Beastmaster himself. As of yet, however, there is no proof supporting any of these ideas. Category:Generation 2 Category:Jungle Category:Earth Category:Skull Creatures